


Just Another Typical Afternoon Stroll

by Miss_Vanderwaal



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/Miss_Vanderwaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, it was Hanna who was wishing she could give in to temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Typical Afternoon Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing this little thing here as I was flipping through the pages of the first book of the PLL series.  
> 

\- Let me see it up close – Hanna excitedly commanded, gesturing for Mona to show her the thin white gold ring with a delicate _M_ in the center that the brunette had just stolen from their favorite departament store at the King James mall.

   Mona laid her left arm across the table and Hanna grabbed her hand.

\- What do you think? Gorgeous, right?

   Hanna hummed while she carefully inspected the modest jewel, as if she was a professional goldsmith.

\- It’s cute, but too chaste looking for you, babe.

\- Excuse me? – Mona moved her hand away, pretending to actually be offended. – Are you calling me impure? Because you know very well that I will wait so one day I can give myself as a whole to the person I truly love.

   Hanna threw her head back and laughed so loud she felt people’s gazes on her at that small café, yet at the mall.

\- Please, your virginity is like my dad. It’s only a matter of time before there’s not a single sign they’ve ever existed.

   Mona didn’t laugh along; clearly she thought that the whole thing with Hanna’s father leaving was still a delicate issue to touch base on so casually. But Hanna honestly didn’t care anymore.

\- The fact that you got out of there with empty pockets or, let's say, a less stuffed bra surprised me a little – Mona gracefully sipped her margarita.

   Hanna shrugged and propped her elbows onto the table.

\- I guess I wasn’t feeling like taking anything.

\- Yeah, or maybe you weren’t feeling like you needed something else to look even sexier than you do today, with those legs showing – Mona poked Hanna’s ankle under the table with the tip of her shoe.

   Hanna blushed a little as she looked down at her black frayed mini skirt.

\- Thanks. I hate that they always end up getting sunburned instead of naturally tanned, though, no matter what.

\- Tanned or pale, whatever. People get so hooked up on you when you walk past them! And speaking of… – the brunette took another sip of her drink and poked Hanna’s ankle again – see that guy over there?

   The blonde glanced to her right and caught a young man checking her out. He was alone and had a bottle of beer in his hand. He gave her a half smile that would have creeped the shit out of her if she wasn’t with Mona.

\- Ok, first, ew. In so many levels. Second, I don't like unshaven men that much. Baby faces have a spot in my heart.

\- Forget his style – Mona lowered her voice. – Do you know that he’s probably hard for you, right?

   Hanna chuckled and looked over the guy’s table; he was full on staring at them now. Her cheeks were still warm. For some reason, Mona made it all sound not that gross.

\- If anything, he’s hard for both of us. Those generously full hawaiian lips of yours don’t leave you that far behind.

   Mona bit on her bottom lip and smiled, as if she was having an idea.

\- Do you wanna make him jerk off? – there was a twinkle in her eyes and Hanna felt the excitement in her chest.

\- How do we do that?

   The brunette immediately rose up from her seat and sat next to Hanna.

\- Follow my lead.

   Mona crossed her legs and snuggled with Hanna like she was suddenly cold. The blonde wasn’t sure of what to do just yet, so she wrapped Mona’s shoulders with one arm. Then, Mona slid a hand fondly over Hanna’s thigh. When she started casually playing with some loose strands of Hanna’s skirt, the blonde thought Mona would actually slide her hand under it. And she found herself waiting for the moment.

\- Is he watching? – Mona whispered.

  Hanna looked carefully over her shoulder; the guy was still gazing at them, but now he seemed a bit nervous, as if he was controlling himself to not give in to temptation.

\- It’s working – Hanna let out a breathy laugh; she felt evil. And it felt good.

\- I knew it would – Mona’s voice was deeper, determined, and she began trailing soft kisses up Hanna’s neck, which made the blonde wince a little and laugh slightly once more.

\- It tickles.

   Mona looked up to her for a second before continuing.

\- Keep up with the acting.

   Hanna obeyed, trying to pull herself together. Not laughing again wasn’t as hard as she thought it would be. At one point, she actually had to close her eyes and bite back a moan. Mona’s cheeks brushing against her skin also felt good. The girl had an authentic baby face. Hanna didn’t care anymore about the probably addicted to lesbian porn perv that was looking at them and desperate to get off. All she knew was that she wanted to kiss Mona as well, but on the lips. And so she did, delicately pulling the brunette’s chin up.

   If felt like Mona was caught by surprise, but she brushed the tips of their nose together after the kiss parted.

\- Great way to sell it.

   The complement didn’t fail to disappoint Hanna, but she giggled along with Mona when they saw the guy getting up and walking out of the café, leaving his beer bottle half empty on the table.

\- The poor thing – Mona also got up, pulling Hanna to her feet as well. – I bet that if we sneak into the men’s room right now, we’ll hear him unloading.

   Hanna made a face. _Ew. Ew. Ew. Thirty-five times ew._

\- You don’t wanna do that, though, right?

   Mona pushed the glass door of the fancy little restaurant and they headed to the escalator, hand in hand.

\- Hell no.


End file.
